


Conspiracy

by Dolimir



Category: Angel: the Series, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Wesley are stuck in an executive washroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

It was a conspiracy, pure and simple. He should have gone with his first instinct and walked straight out of the building and lasered the structure into slag.

But he hadn’t.

And now he was stuck in an executive bathroom in a building where people seriously believed he should hand over his soul because his father signed an agreement two days after he was born.

Could life get any more bizarre?

Wasn’t surviving dozens of meteor mutants and a megalomaniac father enough?

What more did life want from him?

He had no sooner completed the thought before the door opened and a dark haired, bespectacled man tripped into the room.

The man blushed slightly. “Um, yes. Well. Not the most graceful of entrances.”

“Quick! Catch the door! Lex sprinted forward, but it shut before either of them could caught it. “Damn.”

The man frowned as he pulled on the doorknob. His scowl deepened when light laughter tittered faintly around the room.

“I told you there were proper channels to go through,” the man said irritably.

The walls reverberated unhappily.

“Yes, I know he’s on vacation, but he’ll be back on Monday.”

The buzzing grew in intensity.

“Now, see here. There’s no need to be rude.”

The silence was deafening. The man dropped his chin to his chest and sighed heavily.

Lex cleared his throat when a minute passed and the man didn't say further comments. "Excuse me.”

The man looked up startled, as if he had completely forgotten about Lex’s presence. “Gremlins,” he said, as if that explained everything. “Their contract is up for renewal and they want to make some changes." For a moment, his aggravated face turned hopeful. "Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a really good unlocking spell, would you?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh. Well, that’s inconvenient.”

Lex held out his hand, liking his companion in spite of himself. “Lex Luthor.”

The man shook Lex’s hand. “Wesley Wyndam-Price.”

“So how long are we going to be here, Wesley?”

“I’m thinking until Monday, unless someone come in to work on a special project." Wesley flopped onto a leather couch and looked at his watch. "Heaven help us if Meyers calls in sick.”

Yes, it was definitely a conspiracy, Lex thought as he joined Wesley on the couch.


End file.
